Currently, known domes (bubbles) used as housings on PTZ (Pan/Tilt/Zoom) cameras are made of some sort of clear plastic material. Plastic is advantageous from the point of view of weight, manufacturing complexity, cost and strength.
Unfortunately, the best of the clear plastic materials available currently fall short on image quality when it comes to high definition and high zoom cameras. The plastic material is not clear enough and limits how high resolution and high zoom one can go. This poses a serious problem as we try to incorporate regular and high definition cameras with zoom ranges of 35× and more specially when these are becoming more main stream.
There is a need to improve image quality, especially in connection with high definition and high magnification, zoom, cameras.